Every Time We Touch
by shakeahand55
Summary: “Why is you always have to touch me whenever were near?” Kim asked smiling, she loved when Katherine did it she just didn’t know why she did it.


Title: Every Time We Touch

Author: shakeahand55

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will! Oh and the song Every time We Touch is by the Cascades, so it's not mine either!

Note: I'm having major writers block for all of my other stories. So while I sit with my little brother in the playroom of his hospital floor, I'm just tossing this together and hoping it works, so forgive me if it doesn't!

Oh and this can be found on my website in the Fanfiction page, which the link is in my bio!

* * *

Katherine wrapped her arms around Kimberly as she lay sleeping beside her and she pulled her body closer to her.

She watched at the moonlight struck Kimberly's sleeping face, highlighting her brown hair to shine even in the dark of the night.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I_

_still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you It's hard to survive._

She watched as a tiny breeze blew through the window, making the curtain dance as the cool night air hit it.

She pulled the cover closer to her neck, but making sure  
Kimberly's face wasn't covered.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I_

_still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you It's hard to survive._

She lightly ran her slim fingers over Kimberly's check, feeling the soft skin under her fingers, she smiled.

Kimberly always did have soft skin.

That was something that Kat knew when they first met way back when, when Kimberly was dating Tommy as he would always say something about how soft her skin was.

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last, need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Katherine smiled as Kimberly started to smile and mumble a little bit with a moan.

She couldn't quite catch what it was that Kimberly was saying, but it must have been good as she was smiling and moaning.

_ Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last, need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

She slowly brought her lips down to her ear and lightly blew into it, but then before she got slapped for it she kissed her lover on the lips.

She knew that would wake Kimberly up, and if it didn't, she sure knew something that would.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all,_

_you make me rise when i fall._

She felt like grinning, but thought better of it as she was in Kimberly's view, as she just opened her sleepy eyes.

From where she was laying she looked up into the face of Katherine, drinking in the sight of the wonderful woman in front of her.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all,_

_you make me rise when i fall._

"What's with the wake up call at" Kimberly looked at the clock on the bed side table to her right "4:22am?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I was bored and there wasn't anything to do" Katherine said, smiling and making sure to use her accent as she knew Kimberly just loved it.

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last, need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go. Want you in my life._

"So why weren't you sleeping?" Kimberly asked snuggling even closer to Katherine's warm body.

"I tried but I didn't sleep long, then I was just laying here and I watched you sleep…did you know how beautiful you are when you sleep?" she asked before kissing her again.

Katherine ran the hand that had been rubbing Kimberly's check through her light brown hair, kissing a path from her mouth to the base of her neck.

She could feel the moans that were made as she kissed Kimberly's neck, and she loved it.

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I wan't this to last, need you by my side._

Kimberly ran her hands through Katherine's long blond hair then she managed to pull her face back to hers so she could kiss her.

"Why is you always have to touch me whenever were near?" Kim asked smiling, she loved when Katherine did it she just didn't know why she did it.

"Your not complaining are you?" Katherine asked, her blue eyes piercing right into Kimberly's brown ones, she knew Kimberly loved it just as much as she did.

"Would I ever complain about anything you do?" Kimberly asked and watched happy as Katherine shook her head "no, but that's because you love…you want me and couldn't live without me" Katherine said as cheeky as she could.

"Right, and yet I lived without you for the first 19 years of my life" Kimberly said, smiling as she was very happy that she and Katherine were together now.

When Kimberly had left Angle Grove for Florida when she was 17 she didn't ever think then she would ever be back or she would think or be with any one else but Tommy.

But after a while she didn't find herself thinking of Tommy as she always did when she was still a Ranger, still at home.

No now she was thinking of the new Pink Ranger and after a drunken one night stand with one of her female team mates when she was 19, she knew.

She knew she wasn't as straight as the arrows she used to shoot back in her Ranger days.

Nope, it was true she told herself, she was actually in love with Katherine Hillard, her replacement as a Pink Ranger.

After inviting Katherine to her place for the week, she had explained to her how she felt about her, all the while hoping she didn't hate her or be sickened with the through of falling in love with a girl, much less Kimberly.

After they had a very long talk, they both relished that they were meant to be, and that they wanted to be together from there on out.

So after the week she found herself going back to Angle Grove with Katherine after quitting the team and getting everything settled in Florida, she was ready to really go home.

When she and Katherine got back, they both talked to Tommy and Kimberly explained that she was breaking up with him, for Katherine and she was shocked she did it while holding Katherine's strong yet gentle hand.

"Yep you may have been living but you didn't have a life, but why do I touch you whenever were near?" Katherine asked as she ran her hand across Kimberly's check again before kissing her softly.

"I touch you because when ever we're near I'm in heaven, I feel like I could float, I feel so happy to be alive…because I feel like I'm higher then anything in this world, like nothing could ever bring me down from what I'm on" Katherine said after pulling back from there kiss.

She was amazed when Kimberly sucked in breath and looked at her shocked "really…you really do feel that way?" she asked looking Katherine right in the eyes.

"Yes I do" Katherine said again nodding her head "I need you by my side now and forever Kimberly Ann Hart, and I always will. You're my heart…my breath that I couldn't live without. Kimberly I love you, because every time we touch I can feel sparks fly, I can feel our love…I want you in my life Kimberly, and I love you so much" she said softly rubbing shapes onto Kimberly's flat stomach.

"Wow" Kimberly was almost ready to cry, but she blinked back her tears "I love you to Katherine…and without you now, I don't think I could make it either…I don't think I would ever be as happy as I am right now, right here with you…I love you too" she said kissing Katherine softly placing her hand over Katherine's to stall her movements.

She pulled back smiling, then wiped at her wet eyes "ok so since you woke me up and I know neither of us will be falling back to sleep with in the next 5 minutes I say we should do something fun" Kimberly said smiling as she felt Katherine move her hand down her left leg softly.

"Oh, what do you suggest?" Katherine asked nipping at Kimberly's ear while still moving her fingers over the smooth skin of Kimberly's leg.

"While since you love to touch me so much, how about you and I explore a little more then when the sun actually thinks about rising I'll make us breakfast, how does bacon and eggs sound?" Kimberly said smiling before running her hands over Katherine's stomach.

"Sure, I love it…sounds wonderful" Katherine said in her accent again before pulling the sheet over them fully and kissing Kimberly once again before she began her exploration of her lovers body for the second time that night.


End file.
